Untitled 3
by Neith S. Ruckus
Summary: For those who have been following this is for you! I'd like to thank the reviewers and  ppl who favourited my stories! Thanks lots!


It's been ten years, and they've manage to escape the terrible future that was shown to them. Despite having ten years pass by them, nothing much had changed.

Mukuro was released from the Vendice prison, less intent on getting back at the mafia. Hibari still hated crowds, still as strong, if not, stronger than before, but more calm. Gokudera is as loyal as ever to Tsuna, just less enthusiastic and explosive.

Yamamoto is still as carefree, still smiling like if is ten years ago, but beneath that, is a layer of sorrow, hardened spirit gained from the years of being in mafia. Ryohei is still the extremist, completing every mission to the extreme, but it is as with Gokudera, he is less enthusiastic.

Lambo, very much the crybaby still, but he has become more matured, more understanding. Tsuna was the one who had changed the most. He is no longer dame Tsuna, but the very capable boss of Vongola. He is still kind, but only to his allies and famiglia.

And vice versa the one who has changed the least is Reborn, that is personality wise. Reborn is still the same old Spartan cruel tutor, still mocking Lambo, ignoring Lambo, but he had his adult body back, since Tsuna found a way to break the curse some years ago.

In his adult form, Reborn was definitely the connotation of Adonis; that sharp chiseled jaw, the burning obsidian eyes, the rippling, lean muscular body and the tanned skin that looked almost like he was bronze.

To the Bovino, Reborn simply looked like a god. And he descended into the pits of love, his love for Reborn.

Well, maybe at first it wasn't love the young Bovino had for the hitman. It was more of a one sided rivalry, with Lambo wanting to prove that he is a capable hitman to his Bovino boss, to prove that he is the greatest hitman in the world after taking down Reborn. Alas, he failed many times over the years that they were together.

The feeling of rivalry had also fade away with time, as Lambo began to understand that Reborn would never be taken down by anyone. Of course with the fading of one emotion, a new one would erupt and take its place in the heart.

Lambo would have said that it started off as merely admiration, which was true. But then, the admiration bloomed into something more, as he began to long for more of Reborn's attention. Thus, he continued springing attacks on Reborn, even though he did not have the desire to kill him anymore; these were just attempts to get him Reborn's attention.

Reborn didn't suspect anything off; he assumed that the cow was just still obsessed with killing him despite having grown up.

With the desire for Reborn's attention, jealousy was also thrown in. Seeing the women that hang around Reborn all day made him bubbling with anger and envy inside. How he wished that Reborn would look at him longer than he looked at those sluts. But he knew it would never be possible.

He just see him as the stupid cow.

One day, Lambo finally made up his mind to tell Reborn how he feels. He found Reborn in the lounge, surrounded by women (again…), and gathered up his valor, striding towards the hitman.

'Reborn, may I have a word with you? In private.' His tone staid as he watch Reborn glanced at him and dismissed the 'harem'.

'What do you want now, stupid cow?'

'Erm, Reborn… I… I like you Reborn!'

'…'

'…'

'You must be joking…'

'I'm being very serious here.'

'Well I have no interest in guys.'

'…'

'…'

'Then I guess I should be leaving…'

'…'

Once out of the lounge, Lambo muttered sarcastically to himself, 'That certainly went well…' He decided that since Reborn was never going to reciprocate his love, he might as well try and find love somewhere else.

He considered each of the Guardians. Hibari was definitely out, he was way too scary and he likes Tsuna. The same goes for Mukuro. Yamamoto and Gokudera were out too; they are lovers and besides even if they weren't, Lambo see Yamamoto as an older brother like the way he sees Tsuna, and no way is he ever falling in love with the fiery bomb expert. And Ryohei… Well, he's married to Kurokawa Hana already.

'Maybe I should consider a straight relationship?' Lambo mused to himself. After all, at 15 years, he was quite popular with the girls at school. Deciding so, he vowed to get a girlfriend as soon as possible.

… And it's far from what Lambo had expected. Most of his fan girls didn't catch his interest and those who did either had boyfriends or they just fainted when Lambo them on a date. Thus concluding the day. Lambo returned back to the mansion, contemplating on what to do next. As he walked into the dining room, he bumped into I-Pin.

'Ow…'

'Sorry Lambo! Are you alright?'

'Yeah, sure.'

'Lambo, you don't look so well. Is something the matter?'

'Erm, not really…'

'Come on. tell me. Maybe I can help you?'

'I don't know…'

'Come on, please?'

'Alright…'

And Lambo revealed to I-Pin about his confessions to Reborn and his resolve to get over Reborn and find himself a girlfriend. I-pin laughed and said 'Well, while you are searching for a girlfriend, maybe I can help you practice you know? So that when you finally do get one, you will know how to handle your relationship.'

'Really I-Pin? Thanks!' and Lambo hugged her.

And so, Lambo and I-Pin was "dating". I-Pin, who had dated other guys before told him about what girls would actually want from their boyfriends and Lambo took note of each and everything and put it to use when he was trying to ask a girl on a date. This helped him snagged a proper date (one that didn't faint when he asked or didn't have a boyfriend). But it seemed to be that he still can't get himself to like the girl enough. It's not that the girl wasn't attractive, it's just that there's no spark, no chemistry between them. The girl had felt this too and said that it was better for them to be friends when their date had ended.

So back to square one again. Anyway, while our dear Lambo remains dateless, he was going out on fake dates with I-Pin every weekend, practicing his dating skills just in case he ever got a girlfriend. The other family members were getting suspicious and eventually they found out. And the assumed that Lambo and I-Pin were really dating each other.

Of course Reborn wasn't happy about that…Wait did someone say that Reborn wasn't happy about this? I mean, this is REBORN we are talking about. The Reborn who had rejected Lambo, who had told Lambo that he was not gay? It seemed like after Lambo's little confession, Reborn had been unable to forget that dejected face. The more he tried to forget about it, the more he could see it. And he truly seemed to have fallen in love with the young Bovino.

And now knowing that Lambo was happily with I-Pin, it hurt him. Seriously hurt. But still, he pretended that it did not bother him. And thus, for many years, Lambo lived without knowing that Reborn actually fell in love with him, and Reborn live without knowing that Lambo was still single… Cause he never found the right one for him; he still loved Reborn…

X

XX

XXX

XXXX

XXXXX

XXXXXX

XXXXX

XXXX

XXX

XX

X

Gaaaahhh! I know, it's a crappy ending so here's another one:

****

One day, while Reborn was out, he saw I-Pin holding hands and kissing with another man. So out of anger that I-Pin was so called cheating on Lambo, Reborn walked up to the couple and punched the man in the face. I-Pin, shocked by what Reborn had just done, quickly stepped into stop Reborn from punching the man again.

'Reborn, stop! What are you doing?'

'I-Pin, I thought you were better than this! How could you cheat on Lambo?'

'Lambo and I were never an item at all!'

'What?'

'I only pretended to be his girlfriend. But in the first place I was only just helping him to practice how to get a date and stuff. But then you guys found out and assumed that I was dating him, so we just went along. Lambo is still single, and he still can't forget you.'

Realizing what I-Pin had just said, Reborn hurriedly apologized to the man and went back to the mansion to look for Lambo.

'Oi! Stupid cow! Where are you?'

'Yawn'

'Hey Reborn, what's the matter?'

'How dare you lie to me?'

'When did I lie to you anyway?'

'You did, you didn't deny that you were dating I-Pin.'

'Well, who said that I wasn't dating her?'

'I-Pin told me already, she told me everything.'

'… …'

'I love you, you stupid bovine…'

'… You're joking with me, right?'

'No, stupid cow. I really mean it.'

'… …'

Reborn pulled Lambo in to his embrace and whispered into his ears, 'I love you.' Lambo, overwhelmed with shock and happiness, was at a loss for words before he finally muttered, 'I love you too, you sadistic bastard…'

I do not own KHR!

Erm… This is a crappy job done by a crappy author… so… yeah… Please just review, pretty please?


End file.
